Diabolus ex Machina
by Plamya108
Summary: Two soldiers. Two goals. One vessel. One path. No return. This is the tale of Venom Snake, in an unfamiliar world and setting, coinciding with that of a troubled young soul by the name of Homura Akemi. Trapped in the same body, the two must cooperate to accomplish their own goals. But how far will they go to fulfill those requirements?
1. Chapter 1: Ascension

_In Outer Heaven, Men become Demons_

Outer Heaven, 1995.

It was another day in Outer Heaven; A world with infinite warfare. Soldiers would have their place in society, not to be manipulated by nations that they once belonged to. Or at least, that was the intent. Their commander was hailed as a hero among heroes, a soldier among soldiers, a man among men. He was Big Boss. Or at least, that was his public persona. Big Boss was merely a phantom of the real one. Big Boss's medic, his most trusted soldier was chosen by Big Boss to become his phantom. This phantom, known as Venom Snake furnished Diamond Dogs, building a mighty mercenary army. After defeating Skull Face and losing his loved one Quiet, Venom learned the truth. His loyalty persisted to his CO, leading him to continue to imitate Big Boss, building an faux-Outer Heaven while Big Boss builds the actual, fully realized version.

The plan was to utilize Metal Gear, a weapon that could fire nukes at any angle, to allow OH to have much leverage. Things didn't go as planned. Venom Snake learned of a lone rookie, Solid Snake. Serving as a fake command, Venom eventually faced off against the young, untested FOXHOUND agent. To his surprise, Venom lost. Outer Heaven was to self destruct, with Venom caught in the blast. Prior to that, he had recieved a call from his CO, Big Boss.

Venom slowly activated his comms, chest still bleeding from the bullets.

"Ishmael...is that you?" Venom asked, coughing up blood. Static. Then, Big Boss replied.

"Correct. I have to say Ahab, you did remarkably well for my phantom. I should commend your efforts. How's Metal Gear?" Ishamel asked, slightly concerned.

"It's done. The base is going to self destruct. It's all over now. There's no chance of escaping." Venom said, lighting up one last cigar.

"It's settled then. Ahab, I congratulate you once again. You can finally rest. You're no longer Big Boss. It's an ideal at the end of the day, a title. An ideal that all soldiers aspire to. You will die, but also live on through me, like I once did through you. See you in hell Ahab, and make sure to save a seat for me there."

Venom chuckled, coughing more blood. "I'll get some drinks when I see you down there." The radio line was closed. Venom could hear the rumble of the exploding base, the putrid smoke filling his lungs. The environment grew significantly brighter, and he could see a figure off in the distance: It was a lightly-clad sniper. Quiet.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Venom asked. Quiet stretched out her hand. Venom firmly grasped it.

But something was different.

Her hands lacked the soft, warm feeling that Venom was quite accustomed to. Suddenly, Quiet's appearance changed significantly. Gone was the sniper, and there was instead a much older man, with glasses, black attire, and messy white hair.

"What the hell?"

The next moment, Venom found himself in a white void, with no noticeable exit, ceiling, or anything. The only person in this strange new realm was Venom and the new, mysterious man.

Venom pulled out his M1911A1 pistol at the man. "Who are you?!"

The man readjusted his glasses, a sinister grin soon forming. "I am the Sorrow. War is a cruel parent and is full of emotions. Joy, Fear, Pain, and Sorrow. You have reached the end, and have experienced sorrow."

"Why am I here? Where's Quiet?" Venom asked desperately.

"Well, that's not important. What's important is your future. You'll have a shot at heaven."

Venom Snake lowered his pistol, curious to hear more. "Heaven? Don't kid me. I'm no angel. I'm just a demon. It's who I am." Venom said, feeling the top of his horn, a twisted piece of shrapnel stuck in his head. Strangely, it was quite elongated, befitting that of an actual horn. A demonic visage indeed.

"For all of your talk of being a demon...you were much more moral than some of your foes. Especially Skull Face. Enough talk, for I have other duties to attend to mention you need not to know everything. You'll wake when you know it. The dead never stay silent. Goodbye, Venom. Perhaps your new host will prove to be just as...lucrative has you have been."

Mitakihara, 2011

The city was in complete disaster. Destroyed, black buildings rotting in the rain. The rain never relented, not for a second. The rain was clearly affecting one Akemi Homura. Cast aside by most people throughout her life, there was one who showed her a shred of kindness: Madoka Kaname. Homura became enamored with the plucky girl, discovering a secret world of Magical Girls. For Homura, it was a new beginning, with new friends, new things to discover, and a new lease within life. Until Walpurgisnacht, a ruthless witch arrived. Madoka was able to stop her, but at the cost of her own life. All of Madoka's other friends have either died or become witches, the result of overwhelming despair.

"Why? Just...why?" Homura said, trying to choke back tears. It wasn't successful. The once alive and energetic body of Kaname Madoka was limp with death.

Homura out of the corner of her eye saw the peculiar figure of the rat-like Kyubey, a creature who granted Madoka's powers in exchange for their souls. But to see her smile again was an enticing desire, a desire to return to normalcy. Homura was well aware of the costs. Even if it costs her own life, she would do it for her.

"Shame that she died like that. Rather poetic." Kyubey remarked, scratching his ear. "A young girl, full of hope, dying in a city of despair. Humans are really funny like that. It wasn't for nothing, but it wasn't for something

"Kyubey!" Homura said, or rather yelled at the white rat. Kyubey tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh? You ready to make a contract? I'll be more than happy to provide."

In Homura, Kyubey saw something almost frightening: Never before has the once-shy and meek girl looked so determined ever before until now. She pointed her finger at him. "I wish to rectify my mistakes! I will save Madoka by my own hands, even if it costs me my own life, even if I will become a witch or a demon! I will protect her! I will protect her. I will..." Homura then began crying. Kyubey nodded, ignoring Homura's tears. Human emotion was an unusual endeavor for Kyubey, one that he was incapable of understanding.

"Your wish will be granted."

The next thing Homura knew, she was right back at the hospital in which she stayed at. Homura had a terrible heart condition, which the hospital had been monitoring and trying to solve for years. While she had survived, her physical condition wasn't the best. For a different reason now, things were different. She felt stronger, much more adept. She opened the palms of her hand, revealing a black seed: The Soul Gem. A metallic ring with a small purple jewel was on one of hr fingers. She remembered how to take care of it by hearing about it when Madoka was conversing with Tomoe Mami. Everything else she needed help with. With her more adept awareness came a realization:

"Madoka...Kyubey...oh no..."

Soon when Homura got into Mitakihara Middle School, she was about to be introduced to the class as a whole. Instead, she quickly darted to Madoka, grabbing her hands.

"Madoka! Don't trust Kyubey! Don't become a magical girl!"

Madoka squirmed in embarrassment. Unbeknownst to Homura, Madoka was already a magical girl. To Madoka and Homura's classmates, it was completely random.

"Magical girl?" One of the male students remarked. "So what, like Sailor Moon? In the name of the moon! Ahahahhaa!"

The teacher, Kazuko Saotome awkwardly laughed. "That's an admittedly unique introduction Homura. Chuunibyou is in full effect this time of year huh?"

Homura glared at her, annoyed. "It's...nothing. I'd just...never mind." Homura said, walking to her desk, burying her head in shame.

After the class, she was still there. Someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder. It was Madoka Kaname.

"Kaname?" Homura asked inquisitively.

"Homura...that's your name, isn't it? Do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Homura followed Madoka to a lightly-paneled hallway, where no one else was around. Madoka sat down on a bench, positioned near Homura. Behind the bench was a beautiful view of the tall, steel skyscrapers of Mitakihara, which seemed to stretch on for miles on end.

"Wanna sit down?" Madoka asked, patting a nearby space.

"Erm...sure." Homura said shyly.

"Try not to do that in the future. I doubt anyone would really take too kindly if they knew we fight witches." Madoka said kindly.

"We?" Homura asked skeptically.

"Yes, we. You have a soul gem right there, don't you?" Homura rummaged through her baggage, pulling out a dark seed that was the soul gem. Homura swiftly put it away. "True. I only recently became a Magical Girl."

"What was your wish?" Madoka asked. Homura looked at Madoka. She couldn't disclose her motivations for becoming a magical girl. _"Madoka would probably think that would be weird...plus she'd think I would be a stalker. I can't tell her. In that case..."_

"I wished...well...there was this cat that was ran over by a car. I couldn't help but pity the poor thing. Kyubey was right there. No one else seemed to notice him. I wished the cat to be back alive and well."

Madoka tilted her head. "Hmm...that's awfully sweet of you. Turns out, that was my wish as well. Was it a black cat?"

"I don't remember."

"I see." Madoka got up again, hoisting her schoolbag behind her, ready for future action. Homura couldn't help but admire how enthusiastic Madoka was. It reminded Homura of the girl that she adored so long ago, even if it was only a few weeks ago. Today was a new start for Homura.

"You're definitely new to the whole magical girl business. Don't worry, I'm here to help. Me and Mami will all help."

Homura stammered again out of embarrassment. "Well, wouldn't th-th-that complicate things?"

"Nonsense! We can train together! Don't sweat it, you'll do fine. And if you don't, you _will_ do fine." Madoka skipped across the hallway, off to her next class. "Meet me at Mami's place! She's popular around here, so it won't be hard to find it! See ya then!"

Homura watched Madoka as she skipped off away. Homura nostalgically smiled. Things would get better.

 _"Fallen for her? That's cute."_

Homura was flabbergasted. There was a new voice. It sounded weary, yet strong. Very masculine. Despite that, there was no one else in the hallway. She frantically looked around to see if it was a prank or a voice recording. Nothing.

"Who are you?" There was no one around, so no need to worry should she be caught speaking to herself.  
 _  
"Me? You may call me Ishmael. Your name is Homura? Do you mind if I call you Ahab instead?"_

"Ahab? What's that? Sounds like a whale dish." Homura casually remarked, still trying to figure out where the noise was.

 _"You're too funny. It'd be easier if we talked tonight. You'll see then. When you go to sleep, I'll be there."_ The voice stopped. Homura had completed her search. No one was there at all. Something wasn't right. She decided later this afternoon she would talk to Mami and Madoka about it, given how much experience they've had. In the meantime, she set off for the rest of her day.

Later that day she was in Mami's apartment, which as quite stylish. Homura never asked how her apartment was this luxurious. She presumed her parents had inherited it long ago. It didn't matter. Homura was with Mami, a person whom she liked, and Madoka, a girl who Homura liked beyond mere friendship.

Mami took a small bite out of a piece of cake, which she quickly swallowed. "So, Miss Akemi, you're a Magical Girl now? Did Kyubey contact you?"

Kyubey was sitting on Mami's shoulder, looking at some of the cake. "Not necessarily. Let's not delve into the details, shall we?"

"Fair enough," Mami muttered, sipping some tea. Madoka also sipped some of her tea, eager to hear more. "That's a bummer. Anyway Homura, it's so nice you were able to be here even though you have health issues." Madoka said. "I think it's quite admirable of you."

Homuraslightlyy blushed. "Th-thanks Madoka. How do you guys stand on the magical girl scale? I mean, like how good are you?"

Mami sat down her teacup, and folded her hands, clasping them together in an introspective position. "I've been doing this business for quite a while now. It's not easy, which is why I have Madoka on my side. She's strong, but a little uncoordinated."

"Well I do try my best. And if I try my best, that's what matters! At least, that's what I think."

"I see." concurred Homura. "Do you know where we should train?" Homura asked, rather excitedly. The prospect of training to be a more capable magical girl was heavily enticing. If she could become strong enough to protect Madoka, she'd finally be able to find true happiness. Or at least, that was the intent. Homura and the rest of the clique sent out to set a date to train. It would be around tomorrow, as there were important exams tomorrow. In the meantime, Homura would be able to get some rest. Mami had mentioned earlier that she would be able to also teach Homura magic techniques to not only take care of herself in battle, but also with her heart condition.

As Homura got into her bed, and under the tight blankets, she was feeling quite optimistic. While she wasn't fond of Kyubey, Kyubey's abilities at least allowed her a new lease on life. As she rested her eyes, things started to rapidly change.

When Homura woke up, she was somewhere very different. Gone were the all-so familiar setting of the hospital. Gone was the view of the window, showcasing Mitakihara's expansive skyscrapers. It was an endless, white void. Nothing was visibly seen. There was only one man placed in front of her. She was in her hospital garmets.

He was a tall, stocky man wearing combat, desert fatigues. He had a ruggedly handsome face, with a small ponytail complimenting his brown hair. He was missing one eye, evidenced by his eye-patch over his now-defunct right eye. A massive, charcoal black horn was protruding from his forehead, elongated very sharply. A scar formed on his remaining, functional eye. In his mouth lodged a then-smoking cigar, almost whittled down.

"Where am I?" Homura asked, looking around. Homura began sprinting towards an exit.

"Don't go, there's no exit. You'll only escape when your dream is over." The new man replied. He had a very commanding voice.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed so weirdly?"

The man took a puff out of his cigar. "Like I said back in your school, you may call me Ishmael. And if you don't mind, I'll call you Ahab."

"What on earth is an Ahab?"

Ishmael grinned, resting his cigar down. "It used to be a name a certain _friend_ gave me. It dates back hundreds of years. I didn't like the name at first, but I grew to get used to it. Come to think of it, there are a lot of things I've taken for granted.

Ah, enough sentimental talk. I'm the mentor, you're the student. We really need to sit down and talk, because asking meaningless questions is useless."

Homura reluctantly sat down, finally ready to hear what the man had to say. She didn't know who he truly was, or how they were able to understand each other. Even though he was speaking English, for some peculiar reason she could understand him. Not to mention this was just right after making a contract with the peculiar Kyubey.

"So...Ishmael. Why are you in my head? Does th-that mean you can know what I'm thinking?" Homura asked. The prospect of another person living inside of her, knowing what she desires, wants, while being fully aware of it all made Homura panic internally. That internal panic was beginning to rear it's ugly head however, as Homura started to shake.

"It does entail that. I don't everything about you though. Only when your thoughts are the most emotional I can read them. Like back then at the school with you and that pink-haired girl. Other than that, I don't know what you're thinking. Except at nighttime. That's when we can easily interact with one another."

Homura fell down out of nervousness. "Anything else?"

Ishmael walked over to Homura, offering his hand to her. Homura gripped it, getting back up.

"I was able to be here ever since you became a magical girl. When your soul went into your gem, your body essentially became a puppet. Should your soul gem be far away from you, the only soul left in your body would be mine. We can also switch consciousnesses when the situation calls for it. I don't think that should be a problem. It's not that hard to keep stuff close to you. Losing it is the only thing that's difficult..." Ishmael trailed off, his eyes looking quite sad.

This was a lot for Homura to take. A 40 or so man was living inside her body, who could potentially control her.

"S-s-stop being such a pervert!"

"Don't bother. I'm not into underage girls. I don't know anyone who would anyway. I'm not a bad person. Just let me talk for a minute."

"I understand that you're a magical girl now. It seems that it's not too common even today for children to pick up the gun. You want to protect your lover-"

"-FRIEND!" Homura interjected, blushing red akin to that of a tomato.

"Friend, and I'll help you with that. There is something additional you should pursue: Revenge. Kyubey dragged you into hell, and you should drag him with you as well. After all, didn't he result Madoka in getting a contract? He's like a predator. There are no songs to be wept once he's finished. I know you love your friend dearly. She's your top priority."

"And how do you know all this? Where's your experience?" Homura asked skeptically.

Venom chuckled nostalgically, hinting at plenty of past experiences. Ishmael, or Venom Snake was now in control. He had personally perferred not to use a child for these circumstances, recalling his experiences in Angola-Zaire. However, if he were to achieve "heaven" that the Sorrow discussed, he would have to take action. Venom Snake was sensing quite the potential in young Homura. She appeared devoted, eager, and capable. There was something even greater in Homura: the spark for revenge.

"It's a long story. Sit down, stay awhile, and let's talk. If you drift off and sleep I wouldn't blame you. Chances are you'll probably miss most of it anyway."

 _"Please let there be little of these cryptic references."_ thought Homura. Little did Homura know, that the references would be even greater.

Homura didn't know what to think. She was admittedly impressed with all of the achievements that Ishamel was able to accomplish, such as destroying Sahelanthropus, founding Diamond Dogs, defeating Skull Face, and ultimately succeeding and becoming the title of "Big Boss." Even if this Ishmael wasn't the true Big Boss, she could tell that Ishmael inherited his charisma and charm.

"What about you? You look like you've seen some things. I can see it in your eyes. I don't really do monologues all the time, so sorry about that."

"Um...well...don't you already know why I became a magical girl?" Homura retorted.

"Yes, I do. Back when I was Big Boss, I made an effort to know my soldiers. To them, they were my family, my diamonds in the rough. But what about you and Madoka? Is there actually something between you and her? Not that I mind."

Homura blushed ferverntly, being very uncomfortable. "T-t-there isn't! It's just that w-w-we're friends! That's it! Friends! Yeah! Friends!"

The expression on Venom Snake was unmoving, unflinching. Cold. Then he loosened up, cracking up in laughter. Even a man as hardened as himself couldn't help but laugh along at a happy moment like this.

"Your stuttering tells me everything. I understand that she's important to you, and that you treasure her above all else. I understand your desire. I'll assist you. But first, I need you to assist me. Tomorrow, I need to use your body."

"What for?" Homura asked. If someone was actually going to use her body, Ishmael had better use it for good uses.

Tomorrow was an good day for Venom Snake. Or at least, that was the intent. It was interesting getting adjusted to Homura's body. Being the first time that Venom was possessing physical strength in years, he was intent on testing it out. While on the way to Homura's school, a young boy was flirting with him. Somewhat irritated, Venom practiced his CQC techniques on him, slamming him on the ground. He almost put a fulton recovery device on him, until he remembered that he had none. Assuredly, the boy wouldn't repeat that same mistake again.

"Damn..."

Eventually Homura, or rather Venom Snake made it to the classroom, guided by Homura. There, the teacher was discussing classic literature. More specifically, the American classic _Moby Dick._ Considering that Venom's current monkier and the real Big Boss's title Ishmael was derived from the novel, he found much amusement to it.

"Now, who can tell me the central theme of the novel?" Kazuko Saotome asked, pointing at Madoka. Madoka squirmed, trying oh-so desperately to remember.

"Erm...whales?" she asked. Kazuko shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, whaling is a big part. But it's something even greater than that. Do you know Homura?"

"Revenge. Ahab pursues revenge against the white whale Moby Dick, with the help of Queequeg under the helm of the Pequod, while the true main character Ishmael narrates over the novel." Now Venom truly realized why his helicopter pilot Pequod was named after a ship, or why Ishmael referred to Big Boss. Ultimately, Venom was nothing more than a pawn in Big Boss's plans. This made Venom ponder, would he become Big Boss again? Playing the role of Ishmael, shaping up Homura or Ahab to pursue revenge against the white rat Kyubey, at the cost of their own morality?

 _"I can't think of this now. Now I need to...focus on playing the role of a student. Well, that's certainly a step down from taking care of Skull Face, I can tell myself that much."_

Right now, Venom needed information. It was over a decade since he died, and he was 100% certain things were changing. The only question was how they would have changed. What happened to Miller? Ocelot? Was Cipher eventually vanquished? Eli? If he could get into contact with anyone who knew them, or one of his Diamond Dogs, he would very much appreciate that.

In the meantime, it was a free discussion/work period before they went off to the next class. Some of the students were chatting with one another.

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

"What now Hideki? Some bullshit about giant robots?"

"Nah. Rumor has it that Solid Snake is somewhere in Mitakihara."

"Solid Snake? That's nonsense! He died on that tanker, 4 years ago! He's a terrorist!"

"I'm not making any claims to his morality, I'm just bringing up a topic man, that's all."

"Why would he do that though? I thought he was famous."

"My dad said he's famous, but now everyone swears him off thanks to the Tanker incident."

While the conversation droned on, Venom made a mental note to himself.

 _"This Solid Snake character seems to share a relation with myself. I need to seek him out. Granted, while it might be difficult, it is understandable. I'll also make sure to ask the teacher about some current events after this class ends."_

The class ended after a while. While everyone else left to go to their next class, Venom had decided to continue staying in there. "Erm...Mrs. Saotome? You there?" Venom asked, trying to sound innocuous.

"Yes Homura? What did you want to talk about?"

"Erm...do you like politics?"

"Of course! It's something I really like! Too bad all of my stupid boyfriends in the past didn't care for that! Who cares about the different parties they said! They don't appreciate the value of a good woman and her mind! I'll implant that to you in the future Homura!"

Venom sighed, eager to get to the point. "Yes, well I'm most interested in current affairs. I've heard of this Outer Heaven. What happened to Outer Heaven?" he asked Kazuko. Venom remembered that the Outer Heaven he was running was merely a fake imitation of the real thing. While Venom ran his Outer Heaven, Big Boss was constructing the bona fide version. As cryptic an mysterious as Big Boss may have been, he was still Venom's commander.

"From what I recall, it was eventually dismantled from within, thanks to the former hero Solid Snake. He was a legend alright, renowned worldwide by every soldier worth their salt. Their leader, Big Boss was said to have been killed."

Venom might as well have been shot right in the head. His eyes widened with shock, upon hearing those words. Big Boss, the man whom he had idolized and exalted as a soldier among soldiers, was dead. All thanks to this Solid Snake. He may have used him as a ruse to combat Cipher, but he still obeyed him out of loyalty. Perhaps it went beyond loyalty, love even. Venom couldn't believe it. Legends never die after all. Or rather, the legend of Big Boss was surpassed by the legend of Solid Snake. He tried his best to regain his composure.

"I...I see. I never knew that. I'm so sorry. It's just been a while since I've heard things in the hospital. Haven't been keeping track of affairs."

Kazuko put a hand onto Venom's shoulder in a sign of support. Clearly, she meant no harm whatsoever. "I understand Homura. Unfortunately I have a class to teach next. Do I have your email? I can send you some links to catch you up. Sorry about yesterday by the way. I didn't mean to call you a chuunibyou."

"Chuunibyou huh?" Remarked Venom Snake, hearing that term for the first time.

"Yup. See you then." Venom waved back at Kazuko. Kazuko closed the door. Not making the same mistake as last time, Venom went into the women's restroom. He closed the door to one of the stalls, and tried to recollect himself.

"Big Boss...dead. I can't believe it. What about the others? Ocelot? Kaz? Any of my Diamonds? Anyone? Please...someone. Anyone..." Venom started to tear up a little. He was waking up to an unfamiliar world. Decades ago, he woke up in Dhekelia Sovereign Base with no knowledge of the world. At least he had Big Boss, Kaz, and Ocelot to support him. Waking up in Mitakihara, there was no Kaz, no Ocelot to support him. The only thing he could do was support Homura and her endeavors. And thankfully Homura herself had plenty of support.

"Ms. Akemi?" A calm voice asked. Mami.

Venom quickly tried to regain his composure, opening the stall. "Y-yes?" he asked quickly.

"You alright? I thought I heard you crying." Mami asked Homura, or rather Venom. "No...I'm fine. I just have allergies. That's all." he said. He had to go to the next class. After school, he would switch control back over to Homura.

School was finished. Venom sat down. If he couldn't return control back to Homura, then he would switch over control to her later. Thankfully, he was able to return Homura's soul back to her body. Venom's soul currently resided in the Soul Gem. Homura regained consciousness. As a test, she flexed her fingers, and stretched. Nothing was different. Venom didn't do anything deplorable. Homura was quite thankful.

"The grief seed is darker." She said, looking at it. While purple at first, she could see some black spots. She had only noticed this just now.

"Hey Homura!" Madoka said, skipping over to where Homura was. "Hey Madoka!"

"Heya~! You ready to practice? Mami knows a great location. It's under this derelict bridge. It's kind of creepy, but it's away from common sight. And besides, we have weapons."

"Yeah! It'll be good!" Homura said excitedly, ready to begin training. Her soul was absent for quite some time. Getting some practice done would invogorate Homura greatly. Homura and Madoka located Mami near the entrance of the school.

"Where is your blue-haired friend Madoka?" Homura asked. If she could recall, her name was Sayaka Miki. She seemed full of spunk, and would be a natural fit for a magical girl.

"She's visiting a friend." Mami replied. "Let's give her some space. She won't be a problem. Anyway, let's go!"

Eventually the trio (minus Venom) made to the bridge. It was like Mami said, a very derelict bridge. It was quite dark and grimy, with the overhead monorail making a rumbling noise. No one would be here.

"Homura, do you know how to transform?" Madoka asked.

"Strangely enough, I do. It's like a second instinct." Kyubey, seemingly popping out of nowhere was rested on Madoka's shoulder.

"Along with summoning their weapons, transforming into their combat uniform is one of the few things that magical girls know by instinct."

Madoka's body glowed pink. The pink energy enveloped her, and once the transformation was done, she was donned in her magical girl outfit. To say that it was impractical would be an understatement. White and pink, it was very, very frilly with plenty of ribbons, and a large petticoat underneath it. While fitting for Madoka, by the same token no self-respecting warrior would wear such a garb. Homura then thought of how this was the same universe in which a talking cat resided.

On the subject of the talking cat, Homura shot a deadly glare at Kyubey. _"You little rat. One day, you'll be nothing but a corpse. Be careful, or else venom'll get to you."_

It was Mami's turn to transform. Mami's appearance like Madoka was vastly different, yet strangely fitting. It was a white and yellow dress, with a fairly wide skirt. She had a remarkably nice hat. Mami's outfit reminded Homura of a fairy tale almost.

"Nice outfit Mami!" Homura said, complimenting Mami. Mami giggled, humored by Homura's praise.

"You're quite welcome." Mami said, slightly blushing. "Homura, it's your turn to transform. You ready?"

"Yeah!"

Homura transformed. Once done, she looked down at her outfit. It was black and grey with a hint of purple. It was a long-sleeved dress with a gray knee-length skirt. It was simple compared to Madoka's, yet elegant.

"Alright, let's get started Homura!" Mami said.

"For starters, let's test off your power. What is it?" Mami asked. Homura knew her power: She was able to slow down time. To what extent she was unaware. She remembered her father telling her something a long time ago:

"You never know something until you try it. Remember that Homura. Keep it with you wherever you go, to heaven, purgatory, hell and back. I'll be your Virgil to your Dante."

 _"Father..."_ Homura thought. She never really knew her mother. She disappeared when she was very young. For much of her life, the only one she was able to confide was her father. He was a very knowledgeable man. Most of what he said flew past Homura. Her father probably knew that. He was probably just glad to have someone to talk to. One day, she and her father were injured in an accident. While she left injured, he was gone. Not dead, nor alive, but a phantom.

 _"Could he be connected to all of this somehow? I have no idea. I want to see him again. After Madoka, I'll find you next father."_

In front of Homura was Madoka. Leaning in, Madoka poked Homura's cheek daintily. "Hey Homura? You there? Earth to Homura?"

Homura was snapped back to reality. "Oh, so sorry! I'll get to it!" Homura activated her power. Everything besides Homura became gray, flickering. Homura looked around. Only she was able to move. Homura walked around, inspecting her surroundings. She looked at Mami. Testing her abilities, she took off Mami's hat. Mami had no reaction. Homura noticed on her shield there was a ticking noise. It had stopped ticking. Time returned to normal.

Mami noticed the dainty black hat on her head was missing. She felt around her head, searching for it. "Where's my hat? Oh, you have it Homura? I never noticed."

"Hmmm, then Homura's powers must be time! It makes sense." Commented Madoka. "Can I have my hat back Homura please?" Mami asked, eager to be reunited with her hat.

Homura gratuitously gave Mami her hat back. "Now, why don't we test your power out on this object?" gestured Mami, pointing at a barrel. Next to it was a golf club. Homura put it to the test. After freezing time temporarily, she abused the club on the barrel. It wasn't easy for a scrawny girl like Homura. She tried her hardest though. If Ishmael could pulzerive a passerby, surely she could do the same for the barrel. The timer ended. Minimal damage was inflicted to the object.

"S-s-sorry if I didn't do well!"

"No. You did your best. Well, looks like we all found something out. Your strength doesn't lie in something like pure brute force. Your time powers have a lot of applicability. I suggest you recuperate your long-range capabilities? Explosives? Guns? We could always use more guns." Mami said quizzically.

"U-understood."

Madoka hugged Homura tightly, suddenly. While Homura didn't expect the hug, she at the very least welcomed it. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Why aren't I hugging you? You did great today!"

Homura smiled. To know that someone cared for her, that someone supported her, filled a void in her heart. All the time she was thinking one thing:

 _"I will not lose you again."_


	2. Chapter 2: Noir

Homura needed to rest. She let Venom control her for now. As her soul occupied the soul gem, she felt good at all that she had accomplished. Venom was now in control.

Venom woke up in Homura's body. He was growing accustomed to this new body and its oddities. Venom was also aware of Homura's abilities instinctively, much like how Homura was. Venom Snake was also aware of Homura's physical limitations. Spending most of her time in the hospital didn't do wonders for the body. Even Venom himself was only able to use CQC because he knew the technique. With that in mind, he sought what Mami had instructed Homura: Guns. Explosives.

"Hey guys, I'll go home alone if that's alright," Venom asked Mami and Madoka. Madoka shook her head sideways. No.

"I don't think so. Safety in numbers. We'll go home together. We're a team." Mami said affirmatively.

"Sorry. I just thought I could manage myself." Venom said guiltily.

"In your state?" Mami instructed Venom, grabbing him by the arm. "Once you're ready, you can go off on your own. Senpai's orders." Mami said, winking flirtatiously.

 _"Somebody shoot me."_

Venom nodded his head. While he had intended to go look for weapons here, he did decide to first. The school had given Homura an apartment much like Mami's to live in after the hospital staff had decided that she was healthy enough. While in the apartment, Homura began looking up materials to build explosives. Guns and firearms were difficult to acquire in Japan due to strict gun laws. Generally, only police officers, US forces stationed in Japan, and JSDF troops were able to use weapons such as guns. This made weapons such as knives more preferable for the Yakuza gangsters that littered Japan. He found various methods to make home-made weapons. He remembered that Homura's shield also had the ability to store all sorts of weapons, making security an easily accomplishable feat. However, he also sought higher-grade weapons. Searching the deep internet, he found someone who provided such weapons:

Drebin.

Drebin appeared to be not merely just a person, but a network. A network of various peoples selling arms all around the globe. Rumor has it that one of the Drebins known as Drebin 893 is operating in Mitakihara. While they were prosperous, they were more likely going to be even more prosperous. Using the links that Kazuko sent him, Venom discovered that armed forces around the globe have been using ID-locked guns, meaning that unless the ID is compatible with the gun, no one can fire it. This makes picking up weapons all the more controlled, along with its subsequent sales. Gun launderers like Drebin are able to bypass the ID-locks in exchange for points.

Venom had no intention of paying. There were other means of payment, and he didn't want to be digitally traced. He knew many other ways of making people talk. People like Drebin would be all the more important, now that several militaries would be using "nanomachines" as a means to condition the soldiers on the ground. Some of the larger up and coming PMCs such as Raven Sword have already been using the machines.

Venom found the mere concept of nanomachines to be amusing. In a way, they reminded him of the vocal cord parasites back in Africa and Afghanistan.

 _"Could they grant immortality? Nah."_ Venom Snake thought, dismissing the admittedly ludicrous concept.

Venom made sure to find him tomorrow, along with acquiring the materials for pipe bombs. He was doing things one step at a time. After acquiring a steady source of weaponry, he needed to figure out what happened to Kaz and Ocelot. He missed them dearly. Yes, they may have bickered among each other frequently, but they were his teammates and confidants. If he needed to talk to anyone, it would have been them. Both were instrumental in making him into the man that he is today. If they were alive, he would have great difficulty in explaining his situation. But to Venom, even knowing that the two men he put his faith in would be enough. There was only one outlier. Quiet.

Kaz had hated her. Ocelot gave her a chance. Venom had valued her. A relationship of sorts formed on the battlefield, one which forever linked the two. And it ended on the battlefield as well. _Memento Mori._ Remember that one must die.

"Quiet...I miss you." Venom said in Homura's voice. It was getting close to nighttime. He needed sleep. Or rather, Homura's body did. After all, Homura and Venom were just souls moving back and forth from each other.

 _"I wonder if I'll get used to living like this."_

As Venom closed his eyes, he found himself in the white void room, accompanied by Homura. Homura sat down, tired from the events of the day.

"Oh wow. That was tiring. But so exciting! Madoka complimented me! She complimented me! I'm so excited. Things are looking great." Homura smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, but a very earnest one. The type of smile that's earned, not taken for granted. Venom himself couldn't help but feel proud of her. Ahab was playing along quite well.

"Yes. It was productive." Venom Snake said rather glumly.

"What's wrong?" Homura asked concernedly.

"My boss is dead. Big Boss is dead."

"Wasn't he your commander?"

"No. He was more than our commander. He was a symbol of something greater. Militaires Sans Frontieres. Soldiers without borders. In the MSF, we all had a place, a role. We started as weaklings and rose as titans, all thanks to him. My past wasn't important. For all anyone cared, I could have been from anywhere. Nationality mattered absolutely nothing in the MSF. I idolized him as well to be perfectly frank. I would live and die by his orders even if he didn't want me to. Say, you remember Paz and Chico, correct?"

"Weren't they those kids they had on Mother Base?" Homura asked inquisitively.

"Yes. I didn't know them personally. But we did like Paz. Her idealism was cute. Cynically cute. Peace was never an constant. Yet to see someone so desperately wish for such a thing was intriguing. Then we found out her true colors: an agent of Cipher. Cipher..." Venom trailed off, clenching his fist in anger.

"She was one of them all along. The Boss took care of her, and she died. Or so we thought. She was captured along with her admirer Chico in Camp Omega. There was a bomb inside of her. Chico was tortured profusely. I couldn't do anything about Chico. All our attention was on Paz. She had a bomb inside of her. Two bombs. We didn't find the other bomb until it was too late. It was all my fault. I should have known there was a second one. I could have done something, anything. Kaz was right that day. Skull Face pulled us all like strings. She never had a grave dedicated to her. Same goes for Chico. Two lovers died together. I died too that night. That day, I was no longer whoever I was. After that day, I was Venom Snake. The body's probably been rotten by now. Her grave is the sea. And it's all my fault. Guilt is quite powerful, you know? No matter how much I try to forget, I just can't.

Homura...if it's nothing too hard to ask, can we go to the sea? I want to say my goodbye to her. For Paz. For Chico."

Homura noticed something peculiar: Venom was crying. Not audibly, but she could see a silver tear trickle down his face. Homura probably never thought it, but Venom had a lot of sadness built up inside of him. Deep down that stoic, manly exterior lay a tragedy.

"Yes...I think that would be fine. I'll make sure to do that no matter what." Homura thought of something earlier when thinking about her father. She was living alone previously in the hospital. No one sans the nurses and doctors kept her company. Now she had company, a father figure. Briefly, Ishmael's figure blurred. Sometimes he looked like her old father; tall, handsome, and bespectacled. He was a faraway image.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Homura tried to offer sympathies, but it was hard for her. After all, she was never there. She never met Paz or Chico. Kaz or Ocelot.

"You're lucky. I hope that you won't have to go through that. I'll assist you. Right now you must rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks for talking with me. You're...you're pretty good." Homura's figure faded away. She was resting for now.

 _"You're pretty good!"_ Venom recalled memories of the odd Russian cowboy Ocelot. Ocelot was just as in love with Venom, or rather Big Boss as Venom was with Big Boss. They were quite alike the more Venom thought about it. Venom heard an unusual noise. Clapping.

He looked behind him. That figure was very familiar. That black suit. The XOF patch. The burned, skull-like visage. Skull Face.

"My my, how you've changed Boss. To think that all this time you never the real deal. The Boss I thought I saw was only an imitator. A parlor trick. No matter, I've still won. The thirst for revenge is still in the system. The ideas that Sahelanthropus embodied lives on in you. You are dead. Big Boss is dead. I may be dead, but I am also very alive. My name may be forgotten, but what I have done will not be."

"Skull Face? Are you even real? Are you another soul existing in me?" Venom asked, his blood boiling with anger.

"Am I? Me? Have a soul? Don't kid yourself Venom. I never had a soul in the first place. You were never a demon. I was. You grew into your role as Big Boss's lapdog. I embraced atrocities. My face itself is a testament to that. It doesn't matter. What I stand for lives in you. And it seems that you've passed me onto Homura as well. She too has a thirst for revenge. Our revenge has been quenched. He revenge has not. It's blossoming into something beautiful. We raised her well." Skull Face got a sadistic laugh out of the last comment. For all of his nihilistic ramblings, Venom thought Skull Face may have had a point.

It doesn't matter. What I stand for lives in you. And it seems that you've passed me onto Homura as well. She too has a thirst for revenge. Our revenge has been quenched. He revenge has not. It's blossoming into something beautiful. We raised her well." Skull Face got a sadistic laugh out of the last comment. For all of his nihilistic ramblings, Venom thought Skull Face may have had a point.

"You have a point. You never had a soul you _monster."_ Venom said, pointing his finger at Skull Face. "At least I went out fighting. You were killed by Huey. That's nothing to be proud of."

"Huey was the cherry on top." Replied Skull Face. "It was an ironic death. It could have been better. But enough of that. I'll see you later Boss."

"How later?" asked Venom. As Skull Face began to fade away, he grinned. His face looked all the more skeletal and wretched.

"You'll see. At a time you'll never expect...heheheheh..."

Much time had passed. Homura woke up distraught. She had a horrible nightmare, in which she was haunted by a skull-faced man. She wished she could talk to Venom about it. Well, at least not physically. She would have to wait when she reached nighttime. Homura had to continue on with her day. She remembered what Venom told her. Later today, she would go to the ocean. That's what Venom wanted. Homura couldn't turn down a favor such as that.

However, while she did have the pipe bombs, she needed more weapons. Guns, ammo, whatever. She returned to the location that Drebin was rumored to be at. She looked around. Nothing. She recalled that Venom would probably be best for this sort of thing. Control was once again switched over to Venom. Homura wanted action. Despite this, Venom was far more knowledgeable in regards to interrogations and scouting. Homura would take care of that Mami had informed her about.

"Lemme see here...you're wanting a buncha woodland combat fatigues, a balaclava, binoculars, night-vision goggles, and not to mention a whole buncha other stuff? What the hell are you doing? Gonna start an' insurrection or something?"

At the moment, Venom was dealing with a shopkeeper at a military surplus store in Mitakihara. In the shop were mostly teenage to young adult military otaku, searching for the most peculiar oddities, whether it be an imported Baathist-era Iraqi uniform or an old Soviet flag. Venom wasn't concerned with those. Homura's magical girl uniform was unfit for stealth infiltrations. After all, sneaking around in a skirt and heels doesn't exactly give one the most efficient means to sneak around. However, Venom would be able to use Homura's time shield ability, one that would prove to be quite useful. In the meantime, though, he needed proper gear.

"Erm...it's for..." Venom struggled to convince the shopkeeper why he was buying all these different products. He was unfamiliar with the culture of Japan, which could pose some problems. His eyes darted around the store. He saw a magazine labeled "AIRSOFT YAMATO: THE ONLY AIRSOFT MAGAZINE FOR YOU!," which depicted a bunch of practicioners shooting each other with plastic bb guns, albeit modeled with great detail.

"Airsoft!"

"Kyahaha! Relax missy! I'm just pullin' yer leg! Nuthin' to worry about! Though if you are gettin' em for airsoft, feel free to ask me for good places to practice."

Venom saw an opportunity.

"Like, as in shoot guns?"

"Of course! What else, have a tea party?"

"As in, real guns?"

Upon this question, the shopkeeper just burst into tears, hysterically laughing as he heard Venom's statement. Venom however, was legitimately confused.

"I don't get it." He flatly stated.

"Now THAT's a good one! Japan is practically the strictest place with guns. If you're a cop, JSDF, bodyguard, or a Yank, you can own a gun. If not? Well, too bad! You American or something? I swear, when I went there, guns were just as common as burgers."

"Well...I do have a cousin who lives in Texas..." Venom lied. He didn't even know or remember his extended family or what happened to them. But he could care less.

"Now do ya? That must be interesting. I've been around the world and seen some crazy stuff I'll tell you that. You're still young. Keep a good head on your shoulders, and have it stay there." He said, patting Venom's head affectionately.

"Thanks." He said, as matter-of-factly.

Venom went back to Homura's apartment and unboxed the items he had purchased. He put it all out in front of him: British DPM woodland camouflage, an NVG set, balaclava, military rations, a knife and pistol holster, and a pair of binoculars. Venom had also purchased a survival knife. There were no real gun stores in Japan, and buying bow and arrow would be too conspicuous. He had desperately wished that he still had his tranquilizer pistol with him. However, he would instead have to scavenge enemy weapons.

At the same time however, Venom needed information. He and Homura both needed weapons. Venom was always a natural fit for firearms. Without them, he felt like he had lost a part of himself. Since he was in Homura's body, that meant that the only weapons that Homura has is a time-manipulation shield. And while it is a very useful shield, there are better weapons to be acquired. Combined with the diminished physical capabilities of Homura herself, and this put both her and Venom in a dire situation without a means to defend herself. They were a necessary evil in Homura's case. For Venom, they were merely necessary.

 _"The guy back at the store mentioned the legal venues for people to own guns...but there are always the illegal means...the Yakuza. Common street thugs. That's not what I'm interested in, though. These people will be small fry. What I'm interested in is one of the head honchos though. Those guys are who I'll focus on."_

Venom went to Homura's desktop and began looking up some recent information and other important details about the various Yakuza gangs in Japan. Unsurprisingly, there were quite a lot in Mitakihara. Venom's research had yielded some interesting results, particularly in regards to one certain syndicate. Known as the Black Lotus Syndicate, it was a fairly affluent organization, specializing in hired hits, extortion, hacking, assassinations, and laundering.

 _"I'm surprised they aren't in the drug or human trafficking business. I would've assumed that they did that. But oh well. Looks like their leader is a guy named Ryoji Yamashita. He was born in America, and served in the Marine Corps for a while before going back to Japan again. He's a tough customer alright. But I've dealt with worse threats, I can safely say that._

 _Where is a location which is home to a lot of crime and general shadiness? Hmm...I'll settle for the Red Light district. And even if I don't find him specifically, I'll be sure to find someone else who knows him. And besides, I have ways of making people talk."_

The red light district of Mitakihara was a peculiar one. Every city has one, in some way or the other. People generally have quite animalistic tendencies that they keep to themselves. Sex was one means of channeling this means. Venom generally didn't go to these areas however. Much of his time spent fighting was in untamed environments such as the Central American jungle, or the dusty hills of Afghanistan. The methodical, laid-out streets contrasted with the generally low-brow nature of what was being advertised. Cheap, quick sex. Of course, Venom did not witness this all up-close. As he sneaked from rooftop to rooftop, he pulled out his binoculars. He could see a couple of well-dressed businessmen heading into a shady-looking apartment building with a neon-red rose on the outside. Reading the Kanji above, the building was the "Red Blossoming Sanctuary."

 _"I guess that's a polite way of saying a brothel."_

As the businessmen entered in, Venom zoomed into one of them. He was going to compare the faces to that of the photo he had of Ryoji. There was only one problem: Both the 8 guards and the businessmen were all wearing Kabuki masks.

 _"Well, there's only really one thing to do. Just take 'em of. I see a problem, I see a solution."_ 2 of the guards stepped outside, armed with baseball bats and knuckle-dusters to their side. Venom will have to disarm them using CQC. Even though Homura's body, given her lack of military training is weaker than Venom's previous body, Venom still had Homura's time shield. Right now, Venom was on top of the rooftop, with the guards' line of sight facing the building he was on. He activated his time shield. Using the pipes that connected to the building, he slid down into the alleyway. By the time that the shield's time manipulation function had ceased, the guards hadn't noticed a thing. The alleyway was very smelly and damp. However, dirty alleyways had their own tricks. Venom picked up a soda can. He tossed it out into the alleyway. His back was against the wall, his eyes still trained on the Kabuki men. Upon hearing the soft, metallic *clink* of the can, the guards' attention was drawn.

"This is Shiroyama 1 to Tennou 4. Do you copy? Yes, we've heard a noise. Will proceed to investigate now, over. Right. Rodger that Tennou 4."

Venom dashed out, immediately activating Homura's time shield. As he sprinted towards the guards, he began to analyze where it would be best to strike them, his mind dashing at an incredible speed. He first decided to slam the first guard onto the floor. Venom grabbed his arm, and twisted the guard with a loud slam. The second guard was next. As time resumed back to normal, the second guard began to pull out a knife. Venom dodged the knife attack and pushed him up to a wall, with a knife held at the guard's throat.

"Tell me everything you know about Ryoji Yamashita. Which room is he in the Red Lotus?"

The guard nervously laughed, but this laugh also had a tint of mockery to it. "Bfah! You'd think I'd tell a little squirt like you?"

Venom drew the knife closer to the guard. "Yeah? Well this little squirt is going to kill you. I dunno, I'm the one with the knife here."

"Okay! I'll do what ya want! Ryoji's in the lower levels!" The guard splurted out.

"Real specific."

"Fine! In the lowermost level! Rock bottom!"

"I'm not done yet."

"Aw, you gotta be joking!"

"How large is the security presence?"

"Ah, it's large."

"Liar."

"No, I'm serious!"

Venom still kept the knife on the guard's throat. While he did his best to find a structural layout for the building, he could not find one. As such, he would be going in blind. Fortunately, he had a strategy.

"Do you have a gun?"

"Of course not!" The guard replied. Venom momentarily turned the guard around and pinned him to a wall. Venom, keeping the guard's hands occupied, searched for a gun. Sure enough, he was able to find an USP-45 semi-automatic pistol.

Letting go of the guard, he pointed the pistol at the guard, the steady ironsights fixated on the guard's head.

"You will lead me to your boss. Tell him that there's an important guest. An old friend of his." Homura ordered.

The guard pulled out his phone, and began to call whoever he worked for, presumably Ryoji.

 _"I'm not exactly confident about this plan per se, but it's better than nothing."  
_

Nervously the guard called Ryoji. While talking to him, he kept glancing back at Venom, seeing if his pistol was still pointed at him.

"Hello? Boss? Yeah, there's a...uh...old friend of yours. She wants to see you. I know it wasn't scheduled, but I'm kinda being held hostage out here. Yeah, do you really think I expected this?! Fine." He said, his voice rising in anger. After hanging up the phone he calmed down.

"Have it your way little missy. I'll take you to Ryoji. Normally we would've killed ya, but the boss has taken some interest in you." The guard said, shrugging his shoulders.

"As for him..." He began, pointing to the still-unconcious guard. "I'll take 'em inside." He went over to the second guard and hoisted him up on his shoulders. Venom pointed forward. "You first."

"Whatever."

Venom made his way into the Red Lotus's interior. The first level was filled with prostitutes, and the smell of smoke. It was an unexpected smell, but one that brought back memories of Mother Base and his operations in Africa and Afghanistan. Back in those days, everyone smoked. It was just something that every soldier did. War was not a kind soul, and cigars and other sedatives took the edge off. Venom used to be addicted to it. Soldiers like him lived in the house of death everyday, and as such a couple of smokes rarely hurt them. At least, that was what the logic that went through the military scene.

Homura had never smoked a day in her life. After all, she was still only young. Her body was unused to the toxic aura of smoking. As such, Venom began to cough vigorously.

The guard walking behind Venom started to chuckle. "Never smoked a day in your life, eh? Ain't that cute."

Venom ignored his comment, preferring to follow him. Throughout the Red Lotus the lighting was quite dim, which gave off an suspicious, almost seedy atmosphere. Some of the patrons gave Venom mocking looks, as if he was just a child.

 _"That's funny. Let's see you lazy fools go out and do the stuff that I did."_

The duo descended downstairs into the lower level. The stairs went down for a couple more levels before leading into the final floor. The guard opened the final door, leading to an ominous single hallway. At the end of the hallway was a single door. In front of the door were two guards. This time, their weaponry wasn't melee weaponry. They were AKM rifles. The bodyguards at the end of the hallway still had the Kabuki masks.

"Halt. State your business with Mr. Ryoji."

"She's gonna have a meeting wi-"

"I can speak for myself. I'm going to meet with Mr. Ryoji. He already knows about me." Venom harshly interrupted.

"I understand. However, we will have to confiscate any weaponry you have." Venom handed down the USP pistol. Everything else he had was in Homura's shield.  
"You seem to check out. We'll follow in, so don't make any stupid moves." They opened the door for Venom. Venom happily obliged. The two bodyguards followed suit, standing behind Venom with their AKM rifles at the entered the room. At last, he was able to talk to Ryoji.

Ryoji had a very charismatic appearance. He was wearing a suit that was not buttoned up, exposing his well-built physique. Ryoji had blue eyes, which contrasted with his (dyed) red hair. His hair was quite unkempt and loose, but was nonetheless silky. Upon seeing Venom, a smirk began to formulate on his face.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" He said. His voice was mature, but had a youthful buoyancy to it.

At this point, Venom realized that he needed a name. Obviously he couldn't say that he was Venom or Homura. The latter was obvious. Even though people may not have heard of the name Venom (considering Venom was called Big Boss for the most part), he wouldn't take risks. Rather, he used the monkier that the true Big Boss gave him.

"I'm...Ahab."

"Ahab eh? I see you've read Moby Dick. It's a good book if I do say so myself. It says a lot about the power of revenge. How far would someone go to reclaim that what is lost? Can he even do such a thing? Of course, I do not subscribe to that ideology. I was never personally wronged by someone. What I care about is money. Money is the one and true god of this world. You can believe in Allah or Vishnu all you want, but they don't pay the bills. It's just not pragmatic."

Venom remembered people like Ryoji. They were petty people. People who were solely concerned of their own self-worth and short-term profit. If there was one thing that Venom was, it was not a paradigm of morality. After all, he had ran a mercenary group that sought to generate a never ending cycle of warfare. Venom had tried rationalize what he had done. He could not see the sorrow in war anymore. But he had at least was part of something grander. Someone like Ryoji had no pretensions of grandeur.

"I suppose so."

"Not very talkative are you? Shame. Anyway, what did you want to meet me for?" Ryoji asked, genuinely curious.

"I want weapons." Venom replied very bluntly.

"Well, what kind of weapons?"

"Sniper rifles, assault rifles, light-machine guns, pistols, sub-machine guns, rocket launchers, explosives, shotguns, machine pistols. You know, the type of stuff you'd get at a local supermarket."

"Woah. That's quite a large order. Where are you going to store all those?" Ryoji was flabbergasted by what Venom had to say.

"None of your business."

"Jeez, no need to be rude. Anyway, we do have a few things on offer. We're no military, but we do have a couple of shotguns. Remington M870 models in fact. Best damn shotgun if I ever saw one. Here's another one you might like." Ryoji began opening his weapons locker he had in the back.

"Let's see...this one should be right up your alley. Beretta 92 FS. Doesn't hit as hard as our USP pistols, but it has more ammo. Considering someone of your stature, consider it a starting pistol." He put the sleek, black pistol on the desk along with a couple of magazines.

"Finally, here's some explosives. It's no C4, but it'll do. Pipe bombs. Illegal? Yes. But hey, what we do is illegal anyway."

"I see. Why are you doing this, if I may ask?" Venom inquiried.

 _"This seems too suspicious. He's giving me all this stuff because...?"_

Ryoji let loose a hearty chuckle. "Well, for two reasons. Firstly, I have no need for this sort of thing. It'd be best if someone like you have way when you cause a ruckus, we'd be a lot less likely to be traced back. You know? Secondly, consider this the start of our wonderful relationship!"

 _"Wait, what?"_

Ryoji paced back and forth, gazing intently at Venom. "I don't want money. My organization can acquire that just as easily. I want information. That is the most powerful tool in this day and age. The era of digitized information...the spread of ideas, memes, and knowledge. It is truly something beautiful to behold. But I know of powers. Powers that control that information. Governments and the like, but my theory is that it is a force that keeps those forces in line."

 _"Cipher? No. It can't be. Th-this can't be! After all this time, they won? No. I can't believe this. This is awful. I can't. I just can't. All of that work. All of our time. For this? No. Wait, something's happening!"_

Venom began to lose consciousness. He had began to slip out of control over Homura's body. And at such a occasion such as this, this was the last thing he needed.

Homura awoke. She was in Ryoji's office. Or at least, that was what was actually happening. For Homura herself, she had no idea where she was, or why she was dressed for a stealth infiltration. She began to visibly show signs of anxiousness.

 _"Where am I? This looks like a Yakuza! I didn't expect this!"_

"Erm...you alright?" Ryoji asked.

"N-no..." Homura stammered. She remembered what Ishmael would have wanted. As nervous as she was, the last thing she needed was to be this worried. She wasn't strong enough yet, but she at least had to appear strong.

"Eh, whatever you say. Anyway, what I need is information. This doesn't have to be a constant relationship, but in exchange for these weapons, you give me something good. Something that I can use to my own advantage. And if you need future acquisitions, I will need information." Ryoji stated, sitting back down.

"So...what do you think? Does that sound like a done deal to you, or what? I need a yes or a no answer."

Homura had no other option to accept. Thrust into an unfamiliar world, she had to adjust quickly. Venom could acquire what this Yakuza boss wanted anyway.

"Yes." Homura said, doing her best to sound confident.  
"Excellenté!"

Homura was ready for her first full witch battle. Venom had acquired the equipment. All Homura had to do now was to fight the witch. As the saying goes, easier said than done. Witches were known for their labyrinthian designs, with trying to make sense of them rarely arriving to fruition. This one was no different. This witch had the appearence of a middle schooler, but there was no head. Arms protruding from where there would be a head hung onto wires hanging clothes. The witch was wearing a "Seifuku" dress, with arms protruding underneath the skirt. The witch's maze was made up of lines, hanging clothing. Madoka using her bow would be distracting the witch. Mami's musket fire would be taking care of the witch's minions.

"Now Homura! Do it!"

"Alriiiiiight!" Homura yelled as she froze time. She pulled out the the grenades that Venom had acquired. She made her best effort to throw the grenades right up at the witch. Time unfroze. There was a wave of explosion and heat. Homura was blown away. All this time, she was falling. It seemed like forever, until Mami's ribbons had formed a landing pad.

"Wait...did we do it?" Homura asked, unsure of whether her grenades actually made impact. The witch's barrier faded away. Out of nowhere, Homura was literally glomped by Madoka.

"Homura! You did it! You really, really did it! I told you that you could do it! You're so awesome!"

Homura shared Madoka's smile. She truly did feel proud of herself. Mami looked at Homura approvingly, like a parent seeing her daughter graduating high school.

The three split ways afterwards, after dividing the grief seed amongst themselves. Homura sat down on a bench. She was very tired. But she had to fufill what Ishmael wanted. She knew that. Taking the monorail was laborious, but at least it allowed her to sit down and rest. When she reached her destination, she walked droggily until reaching the ocean. There was one last step to complete: Letting Venom say his goodbyes. 

Venom awoke again in Homura's body. Another day had passed. Before him was the vast ocean. The sea stretched on for miles on end, seemingly never ending. The sun began to set, setting down a orange hue around the city. Venom could smell the fresh saltwater. It brought him back to Paz's surgery. The blood. The screams. The pain. The bright explosion that engulfed him, Boss, and everyone on board. Venom tried to shift his thoughts from that. Now was the time to remember Paz and Chico. He didn't know Chico nearly as much, but he did sympathize with him greatly. He too suffered as much as Paz did. But Paz was especially heartbreaking. After all, it was Venom who was responsible for her surgery.

"Paz...or should I say, Pacifica Ocean? We're reunited again. Did I keep you waiting? Sorry if I did. I'm sorry for many things Paz. Sorry that I couldn't save you. I saved you only for a moment. I wish I could have done things differently. I really do. I truly do. If only you'll hear my prayer. Chico...I'm sorry as well. You didn't deserve to be dragged into our hell. I guess there were no rooms in Boss's heaven. His Outer Heaven. I wonder if he's with you now.

I would blame Cipher for what happened, but really, weren't we the ones to blame? Ah...it's so beautiful...here's to you Chico and Paz. I'm so sorry, and wherever you are, I hope you'll be in peace." Venom began to tear up. It went beyond tearing up eventually. He began audibly crying. Sometimes, you just got to let the tears flow.

He was done crying. He had shed his last tears for Chico and Paz. Before he left for Homura's apartment, he sent off one final message. He raised his hands, held in the victory sign.

"Say peace!"


	3. Chapter 3: Language

_"The Truth is Rarely Pure"_

-Oscar Wilde

Meanwhile, in Mitakihara proper, Venom and Homura were conversing in their dream world. Venom watched with admiration as Homura cheerfully skipped around giddily. Venom had rarely seen Homura this happy in a long, long time.

"She complimented me! She complimented me! I did it! This is so wonderful!" Homura said, a wide smile plastered on her. Venom smiled with her, sharing her admiration.

"I'm glad you were happy." he said, rather glumly. He thought of his goodbyes to Paz and Chico. He wondered whether it was good enough. Venom often let the speechmaking to Kaz back in Mother Base. Venom hoped his words would reach Paz and Chico, wherever they were.

"What's wrong?" Homura asked, looking at how Venom looked sad once again. "Did I say something?"

"No, you did nothing. I don't know whether I did a good enough job of saying goodbye to Paz and Chico. I was rarely one for speeches. I don't know if I could articulate my sorrow as well as I could have..."

Homura plomped down onto the floor, her head tilted. Her eyes met Venom. "You shouldn't worry. I think you did a good enough job. Don't punish yourself more than you have. Life is great. I'm certain wherever they are, they're at peace."

"Peace..." Venom trailed off.

"We'll make it right." Homura said, her eyes widened with immense optimism. "Kyubey may have dragged us to hell, but we'll climb out. If there is no heaven, then we'll make one on earth. You and Quiet, me and Madoka. I haven't quite pinpointed Kyubey's exact motives. I'll get revenge on him somehow."

Venom inferred that Homura hadn't thought much of this process. Revenge in many ways was not rational. It consumes you, like a fire. And unless something is done about it, the flames will burn everything. Venom merely nodded. He needed to think this one through.

"Yeah." He didn't know what to say. _"Will Homura turn out like Paz? Chico?"_

The next day in school was a very interesting one. Homura was returned to her body again, was in an excellent mood that morning. She had felt that there was a genuine improvement in her skills since she last was in control, and was all the happier for that. Compared to her usual, timid self, Homura was downright exuberant.

As she walked to the school that she went to, she had rendezsvoused with Madoka, Mami, and Sayaka. She had rarely talked to Sayaka, as Sayaka wasn't really a magical girl in the first place. Homura could tell that she and Madoka were good friends, but other than that, there was little that she actually knew about.

"Oh, hey!" Sayaka said, glancing at Homura. "I've seen ya 'round these parts, but I don't think we've actually met. I'm Sayaka. And you?" She said, stretching out her hand. Homura reluctantly shook it.

"Homura. Homura Akemi."

"Nice to meet ya. To be frank, I always like to welcome new blood 'round here."

 _"New blood? A-a-as in, actual blood?"_

Sensing Homura's nervousness, Sayaka giggled a little. "Relax! I don't mean actual blood!"

Madoka looked at her watch, and hurriedly sprinted ahead. "We have to get to class!"

"'Kay!"

Homura ran with Madoka, as they entered into the school. There was much for Homura to figure out, but for now, they could have a chance to reconcile and spend time together. Such is the spirit of the times.

In class, everyone began pulling out their personal laptops. Kazuko Saotome, their teacher had made a slashing gesturea around her neck area. "Not today class! I would like to talk about the benefits of eggs in relationships, but alas, we have more important matters! Namely, we have a guest speaker!"

Homura's eyebrow was raised curiously. Since the school was quite prestigious and well-funded, this had resulted in the school having prominent guest speakers. Homura had in reality found most of the speakers to be boring. However, she was curious for a different reason; Venom had instructed to be on the lookout for anyone who was with him at Mother Base. While this was an unlikely possibility, Homura had been wary of anyone who Venom told her about, whether it be Kaz or Revolver Ocelot.

An old man in a wheelchair slowly lumbered in. The man was very elderly, with a withered face. His eyes were pure white. It was clear he was suffering from blindness. In spite of his old age, he posessed a great wealth of knowledge.

"Alright class! I would like to introduce you to our guest speaker today-" Kazuko was cut off by the old man.

"-You can just call me Code Talker."

 _"Him. Venom told me about him. Once he's done, I'll make contact with him."_

"Erm...okay! Mr. Code Talker is here to talk about a wide variety of topics, including his latest book, _The Value of Language!_ Class, when we're done, I want an essay due by tomorrow! You know the guidelines!"

The class predictably groaned. Homura didn't worry about that. Academically, she was quite stellar. But that was beside the point.

"Look at you all. So young, and so naive. There is much to this world that is hidden in secrecy, knowledge that remains far out of our reach. But sometimes, that knowledge is right in front of us." Even though Code Talker did not look Japanese, his spoken Japanese was incredible.

"As you can see, I am speaking Japanese, your native language. Language is the thread that unites an entire culture. At the same time, language is our culture. Cultural norms, rules, and ethos are all reflected in what we say, and as such that affects how we think. Your native Japanese for example places extreme importance on honorifics. _San, sama, chan, kun,_ and above all, _heika._ Compare that to English, with very loose grammar and sentence structure. But not all languages are created equally. Some were created more equally than others.

I hail from the Diné, a tribe in North America. When I was a child, our language was considered to be impure, inferior. I was forced to attend a school for Natives, and in those schools, our entire culture, and our language, was silenced. No longer were we thinking in Navajo, but in English. As the decades went by, my fellow tribesmen couldn't even speak a single word of our own language, assimilated into English. This holds true of your own natives. The Ainu barely exist, and those with Ainu descent are shunned. The value of the Ainu language was nothing compared to the linguistics of Japanese, not by the inherent rules of the language, but by external forces. The way they thought was changed, the way their lives had worked had changed too, as a result.

This is perhaps the greatest weapon of all. Moreso than guns, bombs, and the nuclear arsenals of America and Russia. Language control is the greatest weapon. When one language is more widely spoken than the other, that nation and culture has greater value. We all are the victim of this. You are all knowledgeable in at least some English. Doesn't that say a lot already?

This holds precedence in the digital age. The floodgates of information has begun. At the tip of our fingers, we can access an incredible amount of information. But that information can be controlled. Information filters and control is now easier than ever. Our concept of the truth can be easily twisted into not what it is, but what we _think_ it is. The mere concept of truth itself becomes an easily moldable substance. We live in an era where truth doesn't matter. I call this "post-truth." Truth is whatever we want it to be. Those who controls the flow of information controls language. Those who control language control how we think. And those who control how we think, can thus control the entire world. Be wary of those who are in control of such power. But realize that you yourself can be your own demons, your own oppressors."

The class was eerily silent. It was clear that many were perplexed by what he had to herself shared these conflicted feelings. However, she had some context to what Code Talker was saying. There was someone else who used similar rhetoric: Skull Face.

The last sentence particularly stood out: _"But realize that you yourself can be your own demons, your own oppressors."_

 _"Would I end up like Skull Face? Embittered and fraught with resentment towards the world and the larger forum of society? Venom fought for something that he believed in. And that got him with me. Skull Face did so too. Are we merely doomed by default?"_

Homura snapped out of it admist the mandatory applause. She had to do this for Venom's sake. As the bell rang, everyone else began to leave. Homura approached Code Talker.

"Erm...Mr. Code Talker?"

"Yes? And you are...?"

"Homura. Homura Akemi, sir."

"Ah...Homura...it is pleasant to meet you."

"I thought your speech was great. It was pretty interesting, and thought provoking at that."

Code Talker's expression remained the same. "This field is not to everyone's liking. But I am glad that you find it interesting. Not many value such concepts."

"Yup! Erm...if possible, I would like to talk more about this sometime."

Code Talker paused, deep in thought. "I can perhaps do that. Tomorrow should work. But...only if you know a good burger place."

Homura chuckled, bemused by Code Talker's request. "Hehehe..burgers? You know Japan isn't too big on burgers, right?"

"I do know that. It's a shame, admittedly. The value of simple bread, vegetable, cheese, and beef is a universal one, one fraught with a simple charm."

"Well...there's a place downtown called Solar's Burgers. I've only been there once a while ago, but I think you might like it."

"Hmmm...perhaps...I prefer takeout...meet me at my office. I will be working here as a teacher for the high-school. You should be able to find it."

"Understood! Thank you!" Homura said, running off to find Madoka.

She had ran for a while, before finding Madoka. "Madoka!"

Madoka was in the hallway, in fact, the very same hallway that they had first met in this second timeline. And hopefully, this would be Homura's last timeline.

"Homura! Where were you?" She asked concernedly.

"I was just packing up." Homura lied, not wanting to involve Madoka in her other dealings. This was a very deep rabbit hole, one fraught with tragedy. Homura's hope must not fall down into despair.

"I see. Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"Well...a lot of things to be honest. I've been thinking about Mami. I've always wondered how she got so strong and capable."

Madoka looked somewhat nervous, glancing around fervently. "Thing is...she told me to keep this a secret from everyone. But I trust you well enough not to tell anyone.

She had lost her family in a car accident. Well, at least most of her family. Her brother went missing long ago. Everyone else died...except her. She accepted a contract by Kyubey, and she became a magical girl. Aside from us, she's been terribly lonely. I don't know what that feels like. I've always had a family. To not have family is a tragic thing indeed..."

Homura realized a lot of things now. Much of Mami's demeanor had made sense. She had a feeling that she was hiding something, but that something wasn't an evil, hidden agenda. That something was company. Homura could see some of herself in Mami. Homura didn't know her parents. She was adopted by various families, never knowing her true family. She couldn't remember much about them. But she could remember feeling lost.

She began to cry, saddened by both Mami's circumstances and her own.

"You okay...Homura?" Madoka asked, clearly concerned.

"Maybe...at this point I don't know...someone...please...help me..." 


End file.
